Karma
by Ex'Act
Summary: Baekhyun bukanlah penuntut. Dia hanya mau Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. Hati yang remuk, air mata yang tak kunjung habis, menjadi perkara biasa bagi laki-laki mungil itu. Beginilah rasanya mendapat karma. Setiap hari hanya akan dipenuhi air mata dan penderitaan. (Warn!: Kekerasan, Kalimat Vulgar, Explicit Content) (17)


**Peringatan untuk yang masih di bawah umur! Saya gak nganjurin kalian untuk baca FF ini karena mengandung unsur kekerasan, kalimat vulgar, tidak ada sensor ( _explicit)._ Jadilah pembaca yang bijak. _Happy Reading!_**

 **Prolog**

Kalut. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan seorang Baekhyun. Pelipis yang berdenyut, kantung mata hitam, dan bengkak pada bibir menjadi penghias wajah pucatnya. Sudah satu jam semenjak Chanyeol membawa Baekhee keluar dari apartemen, laki-laki tinggi itu tak kunjung kembali. Tubuh ringkih penuh lebam. Tersandar diam pada kaki meja rias. Chanyeol bahkan enggan memakaikan Baekhyun baju. Tidak, jangankan baju, dia memang sengaja untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun direngkuh indah oleh kain hangat pembalut kulit.

Tanpa adanya sarana komunikasi, Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dia ingat pesan terakhir Chanyeol.

 _'Pakai riasan matamu sebelum aku kembali.'_

Untuk bernapas saja Baekhyun melakukannya secara perlahan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berdiri tegak hanya untuk memakai _eyeliner_ dan riasan mata lainnya. Sebelum Baekhyun merias matanya, Chanyeol lebih dulu muncul. Tanpa Baekhee, anaknya. Pria itu muncul sambil bergerak rusuh bersama seorang wanita yang sedang melahap mulutnya ganas.

Baekhyun terdiam kaku. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Mata bengkak yang mati-matian ia tahan untuk keluarnya air mata. Kedua manusia yang larut dalam pergumulan itu seakan tak menyadari eksistensi Baekhyun. Mereka larut dalam permainan seks yang hebat. Air mata itu kembali menerobos keluar. Beginilah rasanya mendapat karma. Setiap hari hanya akan dipenuhi air mata dan penderitaan.

"Aah..Ahh.."

Erangan dan desahan. Hentak pinggul dan suara kulit yang beradu memenuhi indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Ia hanya larut dalam tangisan tanpa suara, bahkan untuk merasa terangsang saja dia jijik. Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara yang menggelegar. Seolah sombong jika suami orang sedang menjajalkan penis ke dalam lubang senggamanya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyn, matanya memincing tajam bak elang. Dia menghentikan proses genjot-genjotannya. Menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik wajah pria kecil itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan riasan matamu?" suara yang selalu berhasil mengintimidasi Baekhyun ia lancarkan begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ada perkataan maaf.

Si wanita memanggil. Berkata jika lubangnya _gatal_. Chanyeol mendengus. Tangannya terulur mengambil satu _eyeliner_ yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Dengan telaten dia mengolesi cairan hitam itu pada garis mata Baekhyun dengan ketebalan di atas rata-rata.

"Begini lebih baik."

Diletakkannya kembali si _makeup_. Oh, cairan itu tidak anti air. Begitu air mata Baekhyun turun, cairan hitam dimatanya ikut luntur.

Ah, pemandangan indah di mata Chanyeol.

Dia selalu bahagia melihat cairan hitam yang mengalir di sepanjang wajah Baekhyun.

Begitulah cara Chanyeol menghukum seseorang yang menyakiti hatinya sedemikian dalam. Melakukan seks dengan siapa saja yang dia temui dan tentunya menunjukkan proses _esek-esek_ itu di depan _biji_ mata Baekhyun.

Semakin lama tangisan Baekhyun terdengar memilukan. Seolah tak mau kalah dari desahan si jalang.

Jika tahu kehidupannya akan berakhir semenyakitkan ini, Baekhyun lebih memilih menjadi buta seumur hidup. Dia enggan melihat Chanyeol—suaminya—selalu menjajalkan keperkasaannya pada setiap lubang hanya untuk menyiksanya.

"Ngghh.."

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut dengan berbagai posisi. Finalnya adalah, Chanyeol yang memangku si jalang dan berhadapan langsung pada Baekhyun yang masih saja terisak.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana kedua alat kelamin itu bersatu.

Terdengar jelas pula bagaimana suara-suara laknat itu berkumandang.

Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas dan Baekhyun yang larut dalam ranjau mawar berduri.

Chanyeol bahkan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam si wanita. Sungguh laknat. Bajingan.

Kegiatan itu berakhir. Si wanita jatuh tertidur setelah pelepasan. Chanyeol merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya?"

"Baek...Baekhee..Di-mana..?"

"Oh, anak tololmu? Dia sedang ku barter dengan wanita ini. Besok malam baru akan kembali. Kau tahu jika anakmu memiliki vagina yang sempit?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Bajingan!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menyingkirkan tubuh lemah si jalang, otomatis membuat kelamin mereka terpisah. Dan penis laki-laki itu masih dalam kondisi ereksi.

"Aku memang bajingan."

"Kembalikan anakku!"

"Oh, ayolah! Ini bukan kali pertama. Bahkan kau melihat sendiri aku yang menbobol vagina anakmu untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Ingatan pahit kembali berputar di otak Baekhyun seperti musik hasil _backmasking_. Ia ingat malam di mana Chanyeol merusak anak perempuannya. Saat usia Baekhee menginjak 15 tahun, laki-laki biadab itu memperkosa Baekhee di depan Baekhyun. Racauan nikmat dan tangisan putus asa Baekhee adalah penderitaan Baekhyun yang paling dalam.

Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol.

Baekhyun adalah orang paling tertolol di dunia. Dia masih mencintai laki-laki bejat bernama Park Chanyeol itu meski sudah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali disiksa secara fisik dan batin.

Senyum ceria Baekhee hilang untuk selama-lamanya sejak insiden pemerkosaan itu. Anak gadisnya menjadi murung dan enggan untuk bersuara. Kadang sepulang kerja, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara rintihan dari kamar Baekhee. Bukan, bukan suara tangis melainkan suara desahan. Chanyeol sering melakukan _video call sex_ terhadap anaknya yang akan ditukar dengan tas penuh uang.

"Aku bajingan dan kau jalangnya. Anakmu akan mengikuti jejak kita. Bukan begitu?"

Tangisan Baekhyun pecah sedemikian dalam. Begitu memilukan. Chanyeol tertawa bangga.

Ditariknya lengan kurus itu tanpa ada sentuhan lembut sama sekali. Baekhyun tahu tujuan Chanyeol.

"Bersihkan penisku dari jejak vagina jalang itu dengan mulutmu, Suamiku."

Menjijikan, bukan?

*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review! **Koreksi saya jika ada kesalahan, ya!**


End file.
